Season 3
by Whatever.asn'tBeenUsedYET
Summary: This is what I had hoped for in Season 3: The Lakewood Four are pondering their futures and which universities to go to. Some of the relationships will evolved and become stronger or crumble. As they move on from the gruesome killings the gang believes things are slowly getting back to normal but they fell to remember it's Lakewood and they don't call it Murder Ville for nothing.


I was very disappointed when I heard they cancelled the 3rd season and they would do a reboot with new characters. Anyway, here is what I would have like to have seen in the 3rd season if it would have be made. There will be multiple chapters to this story (approximately 6) but they will come separately. Comments are welcomed.

 **Episode 1**

 **Beginning of the End**

It's been a few months since Kieran's death and the whole island debacle. The Lakewood four were still reeling from the most recent killings. Brooke was sort of living with her mother. Noah had focused all his energy in his podcast and working with Stavo on a possible new graphic novel. Audrey was her usual dark and sarcastic self but she was suffering the effects of the killings contrary to what people thought. Emma was holding it together, she still suffered from PTSD but with the help of her friends, she was almost living normally.

Emma had quit her job at the coffee shop and concentrated on school, her friends and her mother. Most weekends Emma would go hang out with the gang. This weekend was no different; Emma drove herself to the theatre and waited outside. It was the first time Brooke would step foot in the theater since Kieran attacked her and Emma knew she was nervous. They had planned this for a while and made sure everyone would be available to come. It was _Cheap Wednesday_ at the Zenith, Gina made sure she and Audrey weren't on the schedule.

Emma smiled automatically when she saw Audrey's car pull into the parking lot. She hadn't done much smiling in while. Emma observed Audrey come out of her vehicle, go to her trunk and saw her ruffling through the mess Emma knew was back there. Shortly after, Audrey's head popped back out with an envelope in her hand.

Emma's heart did this thing she described as being happy even though that wasn't quite what it was. Audrey smiled at her the moment she saw her. "Hey Em," she said.

"Hey," she smiled, "where's Gina?" she asked to be polite.

"She's on her way, she said something about needing to change." Audrey answered.

Emma focused her eyes on the envelope, "what's that?" she asked with curiosity.

"It's for you actually," she said with a smile that looked almost shy. Audrey handed her the envelope.

Emma was taken a back, she smiled with a little giggle, "what is it?" she asked exited.

"It's no big deal," she said with a shrug. "You talked about that art expo and…" Audrey gestured to the envelope.

Emma looked down at the envelope a little surprised; she had been about to open it but she stopped. "It was sold out." She said.

Audrey shrugged then said, "I know a guy and… whatever. I thought you could use some time outside this town."

Emma smiled, "thank you," she added in a small voice. She had been very disappointed when she heard there were no tickets left.

A car entered the parking lot, which broke the moment. Both Emma and Audrey looked toward the oncoming car and Audrey turned to start walking toward it. Emma saw it was Gina's car; she focused her attention back to the envelope in her hands again and placed in her purse.

Audrey helped Gina out of her car with a smile, Audrey noticed Gina's eyes on Emma and that familiar _what's going on_ look before she concealed it with a fake smile. Every time Emma was involved Gina would get that look and every time Audrey would feel bad. Audrey explained things to Gina and she seemed to accept it but that look told her different. Audrey hated how it made her feel but she wasn't about to break up with Gina and she was sure as hell not going to stop being friends with Emma.

Once Gina was out the car they kissed and started to walk toward where Emma was and now joined by Brooke and Stavo. Now they were just waiting for Noah. Audrey decided to speed things up and call him; "where are you Foster?" she asked when he answered his phone.

"Right behind you," he said and laughed when Audrey turned around. "Impatient are we?" He said to make fun of her and regretted it the moment Audrey hit him in the shoulder. _God_ he thought, how could a small girl like her pack a punch that would hurt this much.

Everyone entered the Zenith and settled in there seats. The whole evening went by without a hitch, Brooke did not experience much discomfort other then when she initially entered and Gina didn't give Audrey that look again.

Gina had been a little wary of Emma but she remembered her conversation with Audrey about her being part of Audrey's life. Gina couldn't say or do anything about it so she had to find a way to live with it.

At the end of the movie the group of friends exited together with smiles and laughter. Audrey had her arm draped over Gina's shoulders, Brooke was cozied up against Stavo, Emma laced her arm in Noah's and for the first time in a while they seemed like regular teenagers on an outing.

"Who's up for coffee?" Emma asked with a smile. She looked at Audrey in an automatic reaction but quickly looked at the others when Gina shot her a look.

Audrey wanted to answer yes but felt Gina tense at the question and the look she gave her meant _I had enough for tonight_ and answered against what she actually wanted. "Nah, I think we're done for tonight," Audrey said with a fake smile.

"Okay," Emma said and looked at Brooke then Noah. Both of them had the same impression; they all knew that it wasn't Audrey who made _that_ decision.

"You sure?" Brooke asked because she was the least tactful of them and wouldn't mind calling her out if needed.

"Yeah, I had an early morning and we have school tomorrow." She said and gave another fake smile. "You guys have fun, I'll see you tomorrow." She said then walked away with Gina. Audrey walked Gina to her car, when she was about to say yes to her friends she remembered Gina's words, _you could have stayed with me but you picked her_. Well she couldn't say that now.

"Thank you," she said once they reached Gina's car. "I know you wanted to go," she added with a small smile. "Want to come over to my place?" She asked.

Audrey smiled in response; clearly Gina was trying to reward her for picking her over her friends or more specifically Emma.

"Meet you there," she said then gave her a quick kiss before walking to her own car.

When Audrey entered her car Gina had already left the parking and Audrey looked back at her friends quickly before leaving. They were all laughing together and Audrey wished she had stayed. She loved Gina… at least she thought she loved her but there was really no replacing her friends and what they had. Audrey started her car and before leaving she glanced back at her friends one last time. Audrey caught Emma's gaze, Emma gave her a small smile, which she offered back before leaving.

The next morning Emma woke with a start, _damn nightmares_ , she thought before getting up from her bed. It was early, normally she would be waking in another hour to get ready for school. Emma automatically reached for her phone to call Audrey but stopped herself. She told herself she needed to stop relying so much on Audrey and she had noticed how Gina looked at her. Emma always calling Audrey must put a strain on their relationship and she had told herself she would try to stop. It was proving harder than she thought.

Audrey was a solid part of her life, so was Brooke and Noah but it wasn't the same. Emma put her phone back down; she was fine, there was no emergency and she would see Audrey in a few hours anyway.

He was watching her through the window of the room. It was early, she woke up earlier then usual and it surprised him. Emma was usually pretty consistent. He wrote down in his notebook this morning's event in details, he documented everything that Emma did and marked the times all the way until she pulled out of the driveway. He didn't follow her, he knew she was going to school and didn't want to risk being seen.

Emma parked in the school parking and quickly found Noah, "Hey you," she said as a greeting.

"How are you?" Noah asked with a smile.

"I'm good," Emma answered with smile, "I had fun last night." She added then looked around the parking.

Noah noticed it and knew what she was looking for, "she's not here yet," he said casually and gave her a friendly shoulder bump. "Hey, so I sent my application to MIT," he said to change the subject. "You still thinking about Lakewood University?" he asked.

"I don't know, I sent an application but I'm considering other ones." She said looking a head at both her future and at Brooke who was approaching them.

"Goooood morning," Brooke said in her usual chipper voice.

Emma transferred from Noah to Brooke and laced her arm with hers. They started walking toward the front door when they came across Audrey who quite frankly looked awful.

"What the hell happened to _you_?" Brooke asked as thought the sight of Audrey horrified her.

Audrey's hair was messy; she had bags under her eyes and the sun looked like it was hurting her eyes. Audrey was frowning and looked very tired. "Didn't sleep well," she said grumpily.

"Didn't sleep well or you were too busy to sleep," Brooke asked with knowing scrutiny.

Audrey gave her a _haha real funny_ look, "I didn't sleep well," she repeated and entered the school. Both Emma and Brooke looked at each other with a smile then followed Audrey in. Audrey was telling the truth, yes she stayed over at Gina's but they did go to bed not too late and _slept_. It was just Audrey had a hard time sleeping. She hadn't been comfortable during the night but she didn't have the guts to tell Gina she didn't want to stay over. She would probably have gotten the wrong idea.

"Did you all send your applications yet," Brooke asked casually.

Noah nodded with a smile, Emma also nodded but her smile wasn't as true as Noah's. She doubted her choice, which was why she had a few other applications waiting to be filled and mailed. Audrey glanced back with her eyes narrowed by fatigue, "not yet," she said simply. Before she could turn around again Emma grabbed her arm and stopped her. Emma turned Audrey around then brought her hands up to Audrey's hair and started fixing what she could for her.

"You better get on that, there is a dead line you know," Emma said with a smile and stepped away when Audrey's hair was as good as it would be today.

"Thanks," Audrey said, her head downward while looking up at Emma and liked that smile she was giving her. Audrey had become versed in all her kinds of smiles and this one was genuine.

Emma stepped away and headed toward their first class, "where are you planning anyway?" She asked.

Audrey started to follow her with Noah and Brooke in tow. "Undecided, there are a few university in LA offering interesting filming programs but I haven't decided yet." She answered.

"LA?" Emma asked. She had a UCLA application waiting in her room that now jumped to the top of her mental list.

"Yeah, NYU wasn't offering quite what I was looking for." Audrey added.

The group of friends headed to their classes and went through their day as normal until they all met again for lunch. By the time they did, Audrey moved like a zombie and wasn't really responsive. Audrey had picked one of the picnic tables outside and had seemingly passed out on it. Emma was the first to find her like that, "seriously how much did you sleep last night?" she asked holding her backpack in one hand and her lunch in the other. Audrey did not move or respond, Emma put down her lunch and bag so she could pock Audrey.

After a few pocks Audrey straightened up, "what?" she asked in surprise.

Emma concealed a small chuckle, "how much _did_ you sleep last night?" She asked again.

"Not a wink," Audrey said lying her head back down on the table. Emma sat next to her and started rubbing her back then pulled her phone out.

Emma quickly texted Noah and asked him to get Audrey a coffee. Maybe ten minutes later Brooke, Stavo and Noah joined them. Emma was glade to see Noah had read her text because he was coming with a large coffee in his hand and winked at Emma.

"Someone ordered a large coffee with a double shot of espresso?" Noah exclaimed while setting the cup in front of Audrey who snapped to attention at the mention of caffeine.

"Thank you," she said with immense gratitude. She took the cup like the most precious item she owned and drank the hot liquid like it was water.

They all joked around, talked about going to college and other normal stuff until the end of their lunch period. The group attended their respective classes until the end of the day.

After school, as usual, Brooke left with Stavo, while Noah went home, which left Emma and Audrey. Both girls walked out of the school together, "do you have any plans with Gina tonight? Emma asked.

"No she's working," Audrey answered and what she didn't say was that she was almost glad because she was so tired.

"Want to come over for dinner? And we could work on that assignment for sociology." Emma asked with a smile. It had been a while since they had done something together.

Audrey smiled, "sure, sounds good. I just need to stop at my house quickly and I'll meet you in an hour." Audrey answered; she was looking forward to an easy evening with her friend. Audrey was exhausted; always trying to make sure Gina wasn't bored, wasn't annoyed about her spending time with Emma or wasn't questioning her about what she did with Emma… all the damn time.

"Okay," Emma said with a large smile, "I'll see you in a bit."

Audrey was happy, she'd been feeling down and tire all day but Emma's invitation had infinitely brightened her day. She jumped in her car and hurried home, she really needed a shower and a change of clothes. Audrey did just that run in her house, shower and changed her clothes then she was back out.

She made it to Emma's in no time at all. Once parked she thought she should call Gina before her shift.

"Hey, how was your day," Gina asked from the other end of the phone.

Audrey had a thought to tell she was dead tire because she hadn't been able to sleep in her bed but decided not to. "It was good," she answered, "how about yours?" she asked.

"I had a great start this morning so the day could only be as good," she said happily referring to her staying the night.

"Yeah," Audrey said faking the same enthusiasm.

"What are you up to tonight?" Gina asked.

Audrey was immediately worried of her reaction when she would tell her. "I'm going to Emma's to work on an assignment for school." Audrey said honestly, she had never lied to Gina and wouldn't start now but it didn't mean she didn't fear her reactions.

It was quiet for a while, "okay," Gina finally answered and said nothing else.

"Can you call me during your break?" Audrey asked.

"Sure," Gina answered, "I've got to go, I'll talk to you later." Gina said and didn't wait for Audrey's to respond before hanging up.

Audrey lowered the phone and shook her head, she was going to have to do damage control later and she knew it was going to suck.

He saw the familiar vehicle park in front of Emma's house, he knew who it was and made note of her visit. He watched Audrey make a phone call that looked like it started well then ended in what appeared to be a sour note; this made him smile. He was enjoying seeing the girl struggle.

He watched her carefully get out of her car, walk to the front door and wait for someone to let her in. He got really interested when he saw Emma open the door and greet Audrey. Emma had happiness plastered all over her face and a large smile to go with it.

He frowned for a moment then wrote something in his notebook again. He observed them for a while longer then left with the intension of returning later during the night.

Audrey enjoyed the dinner Maggie had prepared and once they were done Maggie took care of the dishes while the tow girls went upstairs to do their homework.

When they entered the room Audrey sort of felt at home. Audrey settled on the bed while Emma took her seat at her desk. They worked on their assignment for a while but they eventually just started talking about whatever came to mind… well almost everything.

Emma wanted to ask Audrey about her relationship with Gina because to her it didn't seem all that great. Emma thought Gina didn't treat Audrey all that great either. Emma really wanted to ask those questions but decided not too, she wasn't sure if it was her place to ask.

Audrey laid back on Emma's bed, her head was comfortable on one of her pillows which smelled like her and she felt her eyes drift.

"Do you want something to drink?" Emma asked.

Audrey turned her head in Emma's direction, "I'm okay thank you," she said.

"Okay," she said with a smile, "I'll be right back."

Emma went down stair to get a glass of water, Maggie was sitting at the kitchen table when she came down and she smiled at her daughter. "How are things?" she asked her daughter.

Emma smiled, "good, we're almost done," Emma answered.

"It's good to see her, she hasn't been over in a while," she said with a motherly smile.

"I know," Emma said looking down at her glass of water. "I miss her," Emma admitted. Her mother gave her a sympathetic smile then Emma left and returned to her room.

When Emma entered her room she immediately smiled, Audrey was asleep on her bed with her hands behind her head. "Audrey?" Emma asked to see how far deep she was and when she didn't even stir Emma knew she was a goner. She had been so tired all day she was surprised it took her so long to drop but at the same time she was glad she dropped here. Emma work a little more on her assignment then got ready for bed.

Audrey was still very much asleep and when Emma shook her she didn't wake. Emma laid in her bed, in her regular spot, turned the lights off and fell asleep quickly.

That night was a nightmare free night, it was the first time in a long while Emma slept so well.

It was six thirty when Emma's alarm clock went off. Audrey bolted up right; she was startled by the unfamiliar sound and was more then surprised when she didn't immediately recognized her surrounding. A movement on her right caught her attention; she sprang from the bed so quick she almost tripped.

"Wow, are you okay?" Emma asked concerned.

Audrey looked at her friend with wide eyes. She'd fallen asleep last night… in Emma's bed. Oh god she slept _in_ Emma's _bed_ all night. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to fall a sleep…" Audrey ran her hand through her hair, "you should have woken me." She added and started looking for her backpack.

Emma laughed, "I tried," she gave her friend a radiant smile. "But you were out cold, I think bombs could have been going off next to you and you wouldn't have even stirred." Emma went on with a chuckle. She got out of her bed and went about her regular routine.

Audrey was looking around confused; the way you get confused when you wake up from slumber before you're ready.

"Come on, let's get some breakfast," Emma said with a smile.

Slowly Audrey followed her friend and very slowly her brain started to function normally.

Once they were in the kitchen Emma's mother greeted them with a smile; "good morning girls."

Emma was happy, she had a large smile when she entered the kitchen but Audrey on the other hand she was really shy and Maggie thought it was adorable.

This was interesting; the man was very surprised to see Emma did not wake alone this morning. He thought this information he could us later and smiled as he took a photo of the two girls in Emma's bedroom.

He made notes and took extra pictures of Audrey. He came to know her well and new she was important to Emma somehow, which in turn made her an important piece in his plan.


End file.
